A Father's Day to Remember
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: You are who you are because of the people around you. And so, Natsu takes the time to visit someone who made a big difference in his life. A Father's day fic. (obviously). NatZa. Takes place in an AU. Sequel to A Mother's Day to Remember. Read and review if you please.


**Oh, lookie, right on schedule, guys. Time to celebrate with tropical punch.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I were to own Fairy Tail, then I would go up to my friend, I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I, shove it right onto his hands and say, "You know what to do."**

* * *

_A Father's Day to Remember_

_by Yoh Narukami_

* * *

"_Did you ever celebrate Father's Day with Igneel?"_

_Brown eyes shifted to look down at the woman in his arms, removing his chin from the top of her head. The question was sudden, catching him off guard as they remained in silence for a prolonged period of time. He blinked once, twice, thrice, before he lightly placed his chin back onto the top of her beautiful red hair._

"_I did, but Igneel would always get pissed about it." He received a nudge to his side and the woman uttered something about using proper language, causing him to chuckle before he continued, "He always told me that he didn't need anything extravagant or any gift at all. He'd always say that as long as I listened to him, then that was enough. But I still celebrated it with him anyway."_

"_How nice of you." Erza told him as she leaned back, pressing her back to his chest and snuggled. She could feel his upper body vibrate as he chuckled again._

"_Only because I didn't listen to what he said all the time. Don't you remember who I am?" Erza laughed in response. "Anyway, sure he'd be all stubborn when I bring home a present or try to have fun with him on that day, but that's only for a short while. He'd roll with right after and we'd have a great time in the end, you know?" Natsu smiled as he remembered those days he was with his foster father._

_He had never known who his real parents were, but he didn't pay heed to it. He had a parent and he was more than content with just that. Now that he had gotten older, he became much more aware of what Igneel had done for him. Truth be told, his father didn't make an honest living with his life. He had grown up in the bad side of town and he had to learn things on his own. He had no one that took care of him and the loneliness traveled with him to wherever he went._

_When he became a man, he ended up finding Natsu when he was just an infant somewhere in the slums. That was when he recalled all the things he had done, and how much crimes he had committed. He took Natsu as his own and vowed to raise the child and make sure he didn't experience the hardships he's faced. He promised Natsu he wouldn't be alone in this world. He wasn't knowledgeable in many things and raising a child definitely was not one of them, but he tried his best regardless._

"_I wish I could repay him, you know?" He wrapped his arms around Erza's waist and leaned back, pressing against the couch and bring the redhead with him. His eyes were unfocused as they stared at the television screen before him. He felt her arms over his own and relished in the warmth they gave._

"_You became the great person you are now. I'm sure to him that that's payment enough."_

"_You think so?" He felt her nod her head. He hummed in wonder._

"_Of course; how else were you able to catch my attention." He could practically feel the smirk crawl onto the redhead's lips._

* * *

He was smacked in the head with something small and hard, jolting him awake. He immediately sat up from his bed and rubbed the side of his aching head. He frantically looked around the room and found no one around but himself. His eye twitched as he suddenly found the most probable cause of the pain inflicted upon him.

'_That damn dragon…!' _He shouted mentally as his eyes glared daggers onto the red plush for the second time. He swore he didn't move to his side and hit the nightstand, it was the dragon! It just had to be! He refused to accept that he might be going mad!

His anger was short lived, however, as he discerned a folded piece of white paper the dragon plush sat on. He quirked a brow and curiosity took its course. He reached out and took the paper, inspecting the outside and only found nothing but unfolded the it and his eyes scanned its contents.

_Happy Daddy's Day!_

_I hope you have a great day today, dad! Thank you for being the greatest evil dragon to fight with._

Natsu couldn't stop himself from smiling. He resumed reading.

_P.S._

_PLEASE GO DOWNSTAIRS IMMEDIATELY! NATSUMI GOT ME TO DO THE COOKING!_

The salmon haired man's eyes widened in shock and he swiftly got off the bed, reaching the door and made his way downstairs in record time. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Natsumi was wiping at her eyelids as she cried at the top of her lungs, tears falling down. Erza was there as well, in a stained apron with a pan on one hand and the fire extinguisher in another. She was smiling, yes, but her lips were quivering while her eyes watered as well.

"I… tried my best b-but…" Erza was able to say before more tears cascaded down.

Natsu sighed and walked over to his daughter. He picked the crying girl up and sat her on his arm and patted her lightly on her pink hair before he walked over to to his wife and embraced her with his remaining arm. He loved his family greatly and would do anything for them, but just one wink of sleep and they're already causing trouble nearby. He smiled.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

"C'mon, it's alright. No one's hurt and that's all that matters." He assured them.

"Y-You should h-have woken up s-sooner."

"I know, I know, you're right, Erza; I should have. Now quit with the crying, you two. You know how I don't like seeing you both like this. it's still Father's Day and if anything, I'm touched at what you were trying to do." He spoke in a soft tone and then kissed both of them on the forehead. "Now, I wanna go somewhere, so on the way, we can go and buy some cake, alright? Sound good?"

Both mother and daughter immediately began to brighten up significantly and Natsu couldn't help but laugh. He really had a great family. His expression became calm when his laughing came to a halt.

'_I really should go pay a visit.'_

* * *

Natsu proceeded over the lush green grass, careful not to step on any of the plaques placed on the ground. Each one had a name inscribed onto them as well as the date they were born to the day they had passed on. Usually coming here brought the man down, but today was different for Natsu. This time it brought a sense of peacefulness. The air seemed to bring a more calming feeling to him as his body went against the breeze.

He ceased his walk when he peered down on a familiar plaque that made him smile. He sat down on the grass and stayed silent for some time; wanting to admire the serenity for just a little longer.

"... Hey, old man. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Natsu voiced quietly, finally breaking the silence. "How're ya holdin' up wherever you are? Hope you're doing well." Natsu found it difficult to find the words he wanted to say, though he kept on. He leaned back and placed the palms of his hands on the grass to support himself.

"It's Father's Day today, you know? It's the reason why I visited." His eyes lidded as he watched the clouds and looked as if he had fallen into a trance. "How long has it been since we talked? Or should I say how long since I talked with you while you just listened? Five years maybe?"

His thoughts meandered through various memories of him and Igneel, and he smiled. He'd remember how he would scold him or even hit him for screwing something up or if he didn't do the right thing. He'd remember how he'd call him hopeless for not being able to make any friends, but still told him not to give up and try harder. Precious memories that shaped him into who he was.

Even the ones where it turned bad.

Natsu's lips steadily formed into a thin line. "I'm sorry for what I did. You would still be alive if it weren't for me. It was all… it was all my fault." His body went rigid and tensed as his eyes had begun to sting from the tears that were welling up. "Your told me that it wasn't my fault, but I feel like it's always been my fault… Your last words were wasted on me..." His body arched forward until he sat with his head looking at his father's plaque.

A warm sensation ran through his back and he felt it go right to his stomach. His eyes looked on as arms wrapped around him, the fingers intertwining while the wedding ring shined. He felt Erza's chin over his shoulder and her head leaned against his. He heard small footsteps and then looked to his right, spotting a mop of long pink hair.

"Hello, grandpa! My name is Natsumi! I want to thank you for being daddy's daddy when he was growing up! Daddy's a great person. He takes care of me, makes good food, tells me stories every night, and he plays with me!" Natsumi said in excitement, swaying her arms back and forth while she spoke. "Thank you for being there for daddy. He's a good person because you were there to help him out."

Her smile was beginning to be contagious as he stared at her. His eyes landed back to Igneel's name and he spoke. "Yeah, you heard her. This is your granddaughter. And the one behind me is my wife."

Erza nodded. "I'm Erza Scarlet Dragneel. It is a pleasure to finally meet my father-in-law. I hope you don't mind if I take your last name."

Natsu shook his head. "Of course he won't mind." He sighed before he continued speaking. "I have a family of my own to take care of now. And I'm doing a pretty damn good job! I have you to thank for that… If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be where I'm at right now. Thanks, for everything. Thank you for the good times we shared. I'll keep on keepin' on and make some more. I hope you're there watching over me."

The family stayed for a few more minutes before they finally finished paying their respects. The car ride home was relatively quiet. Natsumi had fallen asleep while Erza drove the car and Natsu looked out of the side view window with a calm and satisfied smile. His talk with his father had drained more out of him than he had expected, so his wife offered, or moreover demanded that she drive them home. The man of the Dragneel household was slowly falling asleep as he watched the scenery change, his heart going at a slow and steady beat in contrast to its rapid pumping while he was at the cemetery.

His eyelids grew heavy and he felt his energy had drained. He soon succumbed to his exhaustion and closed his eyes.

_Love ya too, brat._

His eyes shot open and he exhaled in gasped breaths, alerting his wife.

"Natsu, are you alright?" She asked in worry, quickly pulling to the side of the road and unbuckled her seatbelt. She moved closer to Natsu and placed her hand over his. "Natsu, what's wrong?" He turned to look at her and to her surprise, fresh tears ran down his face. "Natsu, is everything alright?"

Natsu closed his eyes shut and wiped the tears away with his forearm.

"Yeah… Everything's okay, Erza. Better even."

* * *

**Spent some time with father dearest today. Family is important, you know? Whether they're related by blood or not. Anyways, Happy Father's day, everyone.**

**Oh, and please REVIEW. Your thoughts on how I did are important to me and are what keep me going. Frankly, after summer, I will have absolutely no time to make fics anymore. I want to make more as well as update the others as fast as I can, but I don't have the motivation. So please, help a guy out, aight?**

**Howling God, out.**


End file.
